


【錘基pwp】獅與蛇 Sentinel and Guide

by AnnaLu1128



Series: 【锤基】短篇 [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bestiality, Forced Ejaculation, M/M, Masturbation, Urethral Play, Urination
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 18:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaLu1128/pseuds/AnnaLu1128
Summary: 哨兵嚮導AU哨兵獅子錘x嚮導蟒蛇基額外標籤：發情期、人獸play、羞恥play、自慰、道具play、尿道play、尿道堵塞、異物入侵、無精高潮、限制高潮、腹部凸起、失禁、潮吹、榨乾簡介：基妹用蛇蛇和獅子自慰然後被錘哥看見了。注意事項：*真實獅子日基警告*可能ooc，標籤可能有疏漏，不喜勿看
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: 【锤基】短篇 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1414732
Kudos: 75





	【錘基pwp】獅與蛇 Sentinel and Guide

Thor Odinson和Loki Odinson是一對已註冊並進行過精神與身體結合的哨兵與向導。

他們在軍隊裏的成績可謂極其優秀，不但身為哨兵的Thor各個方面的能力都很強，身為向導的Loki也不比一般的哨兵向導差，甚至肉搏能力比普通哨兵還要強上不少。

兩人並肩作戰起來任務根本不在話下，他們倆幾乎沒有任何的弱點，除了......結合熱來的比較兇猛算嗎？

“Thor......”

通訊器裏傳來的是愛人甜膩的哭喊聲。

“我發情了......快點回來......”

這聲音讓Thor欲火焚身，褲襠裏的野獸已經蠢蠢欲動，還差點就直接中途翹掉這場十分重要的會議。

“Loki，你故意的。”幸好Thor這邊正處於中場休息，不然他可能就要當眾出醜了，“你知道今天的會議很重要。”

“噢......是嗎？”Loki的語調瞬間變了，語氣已經變得和平常一般，只是帶些調皮，和他試圖惡作劇時一模一樣，“我可不記得。”

“小騙子。”

如果這小混蛋不記得的話，那早上說諸神黃昏計劃煩得要死讓他自己一個人出席的人是誰？

“五分鐘後會議就要重新開始了，一個小時你能撐住嗎？”Thor看了看手表，有點擔心Loki的體力能不能撐到自己會議結束，“要不先吃點藥片？”

陷入結合熱的哨兵向導都能用藥片緩解自己的發情狀態，但並不能完全解決結合熱。而且這些藥片有些許副作用，雖然不影響身體，也無色無味，不過上頭還是不推薦使用這些藥物。

“之前說想要一個孩子的人是誰？”拿著電話的Loki翻了翻身，將自己的精神獸放了出來——那是一條長達四米的純黑色的蟒蛇，“還有是誰試圖把我的藥片，會降低我受孕率的藥片藏起來的？”

“我知道......但是......”——比起孩子，Thor更關心Loki的身體狀況。

“把你的獅子放出來。”

“啊？”

“放出來，快點。”

隨著愛人的催促聲，Thor將自己足達二百公斤重的巴巴裏獅子釋放出來，還嚇到了旁邊路過的普通向導。

“叫它過來。”

Thor還沒來得及問他愛人找他的精神獸幹嘛，Loki便掛斷了電話。

而他的精神獸下意識遵從Loki的命令，跟只大金毛似的屁顛屁顛地就往他們的房間跑了，留下Thor一人孤獨寂寞（且半硬著）地走進會議室。

另一邊，Loki掛掉電話後便躺在床上大口喘氣，他已經穩不住平常的語調了，他的結合熱已經徹底開始，而偏偏他的哨兵又不在，真的很討厭。

Loki在床上輾轉反側，把玩著自己的精神獸，直到有什麽東西在刨門，Loki才放過自己的黑蛇，讓它去開門。

打開門後Thor的精神獸直接跑到了床邊，還好它還記得自己重得不得了，沒差點躍到脆弱的床上。

“Hi~小貓咪。”——叫金毛大獅子小貓咪的人大概只有Loki了。

“嗯......有沒有想我啊？”翻身的時候衣服蹭過了Loki凸起的乳頭，讓Loki忍不住呻吟出聲。

獅子不斷磨蹭Loki的手，示意它和它的主人都很想念Loki，而Loki的精神獸也從門邊爬回床上，纏到主人的腿上。

鱗片劃過大腿內側時帶來的酥麻讓Loki輕笑，他坐起身脫掉所有衣服，然後踢翻Thor的獅子，踩在它的肚皮上。

“呼嚕呼嚕......”Thor的獅子不但不介意Loki的輕踢，還因為他撫摸了自己的肚皮而發出發動機般的呼嚕聲。

“哈哈哈，Thor現在肯定嫉妒死你了。”Loki雙腳不斷撫摸、搓揉著獅子的肚皮，還調皮地用腳背腳掌輕碰獅子的蛋蛋。

——嘿，別說Loki變態，是貓控都曾想過搓貓咪的蛋蛋的，特別是毛絨絨的那種。

Loki繼續玩弄著獅子的肚皮和它沈甸甸的肉囊，然後打開床頭旁邊的櫃子，拿出幾枚跳蛋和一根精致的馬眼棒——噢，他當然記得之前Thor將這根小東西塞進他尿道的時候，他哭喊得有多麽像一個後巷的婊子。

“嗯啊......嘶......”Loki用他骨節分明的手摸上已經高挺許久的陰莖，毫不在乎他們的精神獸是否見證著如此淫亂的一幕。

——畢竟現在不保存一點體力，待會Thor回來了，他怎麽辦？難道再次在愛人面前失禁嗎？他可不要！

他先用指甲輕輕掃過敏感的冠狀溝，逼出自己帶著顫的喘息後用指腹重重摩擦頂端冒著淫水的小孔，接著握住堅挺的肉柱，開始慢慢擼動。

當整根性器都被前液弄得水淋淋的時候，他小穴裏的淫水也快浸濕底下的床單了。

向導先是拿起那根黑色軟身的尿道塞，在深呼吸一口後慢慢塞進自己的馬眼裏。

這一項操作之前都是由Thor來為他服務，他的哨兵會先給自己來一段既刺激又火辣的口活，當他的性器漲到最大的時候，Thor就會把這個小玩意慢慢地塞進他的尿道。而向導需要閉上眼睛，努力壓制自己掙紮的欲望，所謂乖乖地感受那凹凸不平的小棍棒在他尿道內、前列腺旁騷刮，感受那異物入侵的快感。

由於快感超過Loki能接受的範圍，Thor每次基本都要用繩子、皮帶或者手銬什麽的綁住、拷住他的手和腳，抑或用哨兵的蠻力直接壓制住他的所有掙紮反抗。

可憐的Loki每次都會因為馬眼棒上面的凸起而大聲哭喊，過於敏感的尿道被棍子侵犯的快感能讓他就這麽暈過去。

但被綁住的手腳，以及被插入的過程中是真的不能允許掙紮，就算Loki用沙啞的聲音哭喊著停下，Thor也依舊維持著同樣的速度用馬眼棒操著他的尿道。

回想起Thor那粗暴且強硬的手法次次都能讓自己跌宕起伏、高潮不斷，Loki就更加興奮了。

這次他是第一次主動使用這個危險的小道具，他能清楚地感受到手中的性器正在不停地跳動，太過的快感隨著被插入的痛覺傳入腦海。

——不知道Thor看見我的時候他會有多興奮呢？

因為是自己操作的，所以Loki特別地小心謹慎，速度也非常的慢。他的身體隨著酥麻而顫抖，腳趾也時不時因為快感而蜷縮。獅子的毛發蹭到腳心，體溫傳到腳掌，這很大程度安慰到了Loki，讓他有勇氣繼續下去。

“嗯......”

終於，Loki將整根馬眼棒塞進了尿道裏，還好速度能由自己控制，否則他絕對不可能不尖叫出聲。

接著黑發向導扶著自己的屌，慢慢躺在床上，雙腳架在床的邊緣呈M字型。

他將手指伸進後穴，粗略地擴張了一番後拿起一個雙頭的粉色跳蛋，將其中一枚慢慢放進緊致的小穴裏。饑餓的後穴很快就吞掉了跳蛋，但是它還沒頂到裏面的前列腺，Loki只好忍著酥麻，用指尖把跳蛋推進更深的地方。

此時，突然失去愛撫的獅子感到寂寞。它翻身走到了Loki的面前，而由於姿勢原因，獅子的腦袋正對著它第二個主人的騷穴處。

Thor一直都很喜歡Loki身上的味道，而他的精神獸也是如此，現在，淫穢的味道從小穴裏漏出，誘惑著Thor的精神獸。

動物與人類的區別就是動物會遵從本性，發揮獸性，拋開一切，追逐獵物，直到將獵物殺死果腹，或者死於他人之手。

作為精神獸的它們應該不存在過多的意識和性欲，但是想要取悅主人的心還是有的。

長達三米的蟒蛇受Loki的控制，慢慢纏住主人的身體，用硬硬的鱗片蹭著他敏感的身體，還用尾部纏繞主人的性器，稍稍用力的擠迫、愛撫，引得Loki一陣喘息。

而Thor的獅子則抵不住誘惑，在Loki放進第二個跳蛋的時候便用它那冰涼且濕潤的鼻子拱了一下那處，熾熱的鼻息打在了陰囊上，精神獸甚至舔上了他的會陰，還試圖將舌頭擠進後穴。

“啊——！”這一下又痛又爽，直接逼出了Loki的尖叫。

獅子舌頭上有無數根倒刺，它們的作用是為了梳理毛發，而更多的是為了舔掉連在骨頭上的肉，因此非常粗糙，即使獅子努力收起了倒刺，但觸感依舊像是用來打磨東西的砂紙一樣。

“疼！你這個笨獅子！”

Loki憤怒地用腳踢了一下它，卻沒想到它居然直接攀上了床，用身軀卡住自己的雙腿，爪子還好巧不巧地碰到了跳蛋的開關。

“嗚啊——！哈啊、呃......停下......不要、啊啊——！”

瘋狂震動的跳蛋擠壓在Loki的敏感點上，酥麻像電流一樣向他襲來，很快就讓Loki迎來了第一次的無精高潮。

結果高潮的余燼還沒平覆，那該死獅子還雪上加霜，居然開始用舌頭舔弄被他無視許久的乳頭！

“停下......停下——啊......滾開啊......”

帶有倒刺的舌頭擦過凸起的乳首讓Loki感到又痛又麻，Loki開始大聲求饒，並且胡亂扯著獅子的鬃毛，推搡它龐大的身體，結果這一扯好像惹怒了它。

雖然它在Loki面前是一只乖巧的金毛犬，但它依舊是一頭獅子、一頭萬獸之王，並且是Thor Odinson——他的丈夫、他的哨兵的精神獸。

作為Thor的獅子，它不會對主人的向導做什麽，頂多讓他“痛苦並快樂著”而已。

獅子一下子踩住準備發動攻擊的黑蛇的七寸，還用它那粗糙的舌頭把Loki全身舔了遍。

過程中Loki不斷顫抖地哭喊著，又痛又酥又麻的感覺沖昏了向導的頭腦，但由於尿道塞堵住了精液的出口，被迫享受了一次無精高潮。

“啊......啊......”

Loki的皮膚被獅子舔得紅紅的，被精神獸拱得強制翻過身的他只能趴在床上撅著屁股，讓獅子品嘗他的下體。

獅子將他流出來的所有淫水都舔掉了，不過他的下身依舊濕噠噠的，和後巷中下賤的婊子沒有區別，仿佛生下來就是等著被人幹的。

本來叫Thor的精神獸過來是為了捉弄他的哨兵，畢竟精神獸和本體的感官有一定程度是相通的，只不過平時是由向導幫忙過濾。

因此，只要在這個時候故意讓Thor感受到“被人撫摸性器”的感覺，他就會勃起，在當眾出醜。而且Loki還打算戴上道具，拍點非常不適當的照片發給他的哨兵看，結果小算盤沒打成，自己先賠進去了......

“Thor......Thor......你在哪裏......”

無精高潮了好幾次，但Loki的結合熱還是沒有任何的舒緩，反而更加渴望自家哨兵的臨幸。

畢竟已經綁定的向導如果沒有自己的哨兵陪伴、沒有哨兵在他體內射入精液，他們的發情熱是不會得到緩解的，如果到最後哨兵還是沒有幫助向導解決發情熱，他們會因為脫水或者精神崩潰而死。

當然，這過程也需要好幾天，現在Loki頂多只會辛苦一點。

“你再不回來我就叫你的精神獸來操我了混蛋！！”

“貓科的陰莖這麽小，還這麽多倒刺，你確定？”

聽到Thor的聲音後Loki迅速回頭，發現他的哨兵原來一直靠在門前看他被道具和獅子侵犯。

——操，他什麽時候回來的？？

“你......什麽時候......”

Loki突然害羞地遮住自己的下體，畢竟惡作劇泡湯，還被對方的精神獸玩弄，這有點丟臉......

“剛回來不久。”Thor一步一步慢慢地靠近他的向導，“怎麽？半個小時就饑渴成這幅模樣了？”

此時，他的金發哨兵背著天花板上的燈，光圈仿佛圍在他的Thor周圍，但又好像是Thor才是那個散發著的光源——啊，他肯定是來拯救他的天使、照亮他的太陽，他的，也唯一只能是他的 **王** 。

“你知道我一直都渴望著你，Brother。”Loki故意用上這個稱呼，畢竟他們曾經可是一對兄弟呢，噢不對，他們到現在也還是一對兄弟呢。

Loki擡腿，一腳踩上Thor早就鼓起的小帳篷，還邊碾邊舔著嘴唇，故意挑起兄長的興致。

“嘶......高潮多少次了，Little Witch。”Thor也不示弱，用上了之前角色扮演的稱呼。

“嗯......就一次？或者兩次？”Loki看向旁邊的獅子，發現它早就叼走他的黑蛇一邊玩去了。

“憋壞了沒？”Thor打開Loki的雙腿，捏住尿道塞頂端的柄，然後慢慢旋轉起來。

“啊啊、啊——！混蛋......！停、不要......求你、嗚......哈啊......”

Loki差點被他玩得暈死過去，終於被愛人觸碰的滿足感與帶著疼痛的快感沖向他的腦袋，急需釋放的出口卻被堵住了。

“放開它、求你了......哥哥、哈啊......要壞了、要壞了......！”

Loki不斷推搡著Thor，但沒想到他自己的蟒蛇居然爬了過來纏住了他的雙手，導致他無法反抗。

——可惡，這個叛徒！

其他的精神獸都是完全遵循自己主人的指示，但這條黑蛇不是，他是優先聽從Thor——他的哨兵的指示的！嘖，Traitor！

“哥哥、哥哥......求你了......求你......嗚、嗚——！”

向導不斷夾緊雙腿，並試圖擠開他的哨兵，混雜著痛楚的快感讓Loki咬緊牙關、直翻白眼，最後只見向導後穴噴出了大量淫液，他達到了幹高潮。

見狀，Thor終於願意抽出馬眼棒，結束對陰莖的折磨。

“啊......啊......”

尿道塞被抽出的瞬間精液像是流口水一樣從頂端溢出，射精都無法爽快地進行，還被體內的跳蛋延長了高潮，小Loki實在是太可憐了。

他的愛人現在臉色潮紅，緊皺眉頭，微微翻著白眼，紅紅的小舌伸出，大口喘息，陰莖還在一抖一抖的冒水，小穴也一縮一縮的仿佛想吃點什麽，真的太色情了，讓Thor想再多欺負他一下。

“你好像很喜歡我的獅子，對吧？”

Thor幫Loki翻了個身，然後將還在運作的跳蛋取了出來，並確認了一下小穴的擴張是否完全。

連續三次的無精高潮讓Loki的大腦迷糊了，現在他的反應都慢了半拍，待Thor的精神獸爬上床了Loki才意識過來發生了什麽事。

“What-？”

Loki想撐起身子往後看，卻被獅子用爪子按在了身下。野獸的喘息聲瞬間讓Loki的臉色發白，毛發掃過後背的觸感讓Loki雞皮疙瘩都起來了，他心生恐懼。

“不不不......！等等、等等——！！你不能這麽對我！！”

不愧是誰都知道接下來要發生些什麽了。

“Thor求你......！我錯了、我錯了......我道歉——求你不要這麽對我！！”

Loki往前爬，試圖離開猛獸的掌控，卻被獅子一爪子按住拖了回來。而他的愛人只坐在了他的面前，手中托著他的黑蟒蛇，看著他狼狽的模樣。

“就一次，我想看看這樣的你。”

“操，如果你想被NTR我隨時可以嫖一個哨兵給你看！”

Loki的眼神仿佛能捅穿Thor八個腎，但是在Thor眼裏，這眼角發紅又帶淚的，大大地激發起了自己施暴欲。

“這就不一樣了，畢竟這只獅子本質上是我，不是他人。”

“你......嗚——！”

獅子適時地舔了一下Loki的後背，嚇得Loki緊張地縮了起來。 

“就一次，給我看一次，忍過了就給你獎勵。”

“操，誰稀罕......”

完全被禁錮在獅子身下的Loki瑟瑟發抖，但也不忘了嘴硬。

Thor的獅子和他自己差不多大，也就是說它要比Loki的體型還要大一圈。

而Loki從未見過精神獸發情的模樣，這讓他一度認為精神獸不存在發情的概念——直到今天。

這個在屁股旁邊亂蹭的、刺刺的東西，雖然Loki並不知道一只獅子的性器長什麽樣子（反正肯定不是什麽好東西），但貓科動物陰莖的特性Loki還是略知一二的。

貓科動物的丁丁就像剛剛Thor說的那樣：短，小，但是，有倒刺。

出於好奇心，其實是Loki想知道自己將會面對什麽，以及自己會死於什麽樣子的兇器，Loki往後偷瞄了一眼，然後他瞬間暴哭。

——Shit！這根妙脆角般形狀卻有半個手掌一樣大的狼牙棒肯定不會舒服的！不就是稍微作弄了他一下嗎，憑什麽我要接受這樣的懲罰！？

“操——！！Thor你這個禽獸！！你怎麽敢，這肯定不行，這肯定會痛，會流血的——！！求你了Thor......我的愛......我的好哥哥——！我會聽話的，求你別——！”

Loki快瘋了，他邊哭邊罵邊求饒，他真的怕了這根手指般長的刑具。他們兩個的玩法是真的多，眼罩、口枷、乳夾、馬眼棒......這些都算了，畢竟這的確很爽，但這個......絕對不行！

他努力的向前爬或者試圖拿枕頭下的匕首，或者使用感情共鳴去攻擊他的哨兵。

可惜一切都在哨兵的掌控之中，Loki的掙紮不是被獅子拖回去就是被Thor壓制住，連精神共鳴都因為結合而失去了作用，畢竟結合後哨兵和向導本能地去保護彼此，因此無法加害對方。

——啊，讓自己的獅子去操自己的愛人可不算是加害行為哦。

“嗚、啊啊——！！”

他的哨兵並沒有傾聽他的求饒，因為下一秒Loki就被精神獸的性器貫穿了。

“啊......哈啊......”

痛，但好像也沒想象中那麽痛，講真他們第一次都比這個疼（死處男Thor，雞兒大就算了技術還賊差）。

但很快Loki就後悔了。

“等等、啊——不要抽出來！！”

獅子的性器很短，而且布滿倒刺，所以Loki覺得這肯定不會舒服，甚至會受傷流血。但是，正因為性器短和那些該死的倒刺，這根東西能輕易地刺激他的前列腺。

貓科動物基本是秒射的，畢竟交配時間越長在大自然裏就越危險，而獅子一天內還能射好多次，獅子一天要交配四十到五十次，整整交配四五天左右！

也！就！是！說！

獅子每抽插兩三次，Loki就要強制享受一次被內射的快感。精液加上小穴產生的淫液，痛覺在摩擦的過程中一點一點的減少，快感則一波一波的增加，這爽得連剛剛被嚇軟的陰莖現在都硬邦邦的，伴隨著抽插甩出黏糊糊的前液。

“啊......啊嗯——！別射了、別......！”

獅子射得很多，Loki宛如要被獅子的精液填滿，肚子好像慢慢地鼓了起來，Loki的腸道裏面裝滿了白濁，精液多到從肉棒和小穴之間的縫隙嘰咕嘰咕地擠出來，到時候抽出來的話裏面的液體肯定會全流出來。

“Thor......我討厭你......嗚——！”

目睹這一切的哨兵就這麽坐在床頭，看著自己的向導被自己的獅子肏，並時不時揉揉向導的頭發，摸摸他的臉蛋，將手指伸進他的嘴裏攪拌，然後就被憤怒的向導咬了一口。

“嘶......真不乖。”

指頭被尖牙咬破的Thor嘬了一下受傷的地方，接著拿出自己的終端對著Loki拍了幾張。

“你——！”

Loki想起身搶哨兵的終端，卻被獅子壓了回去，它的鼻子還輕輕蹭著Loki的後頸，舔舔他的後背。

“嗚啊——刪掉它！！！”

Thor當然沒有理會他的愛人，他只是看著愛人因帶痛的快感而扭曲的表情，以及盯著被肉刺帶出的鮮紅嫩肉，邊把玩著向導的精神獸。

蛇——眾所周知，蛇有兩根性器，頂端有一個像倒鉤一樣的肉刺，而且交配時間可以很長。

Thor直接把蛇從尾部往上擼，性器就這麽從泄殖腔裏露了出來，Loki的蛇蛇它嚇了一跳，直接對Thor的肩膀上來了一口，雖然力度很小，但還是留下了兩個血口子。

“嘶......不愧是你的精神獸。”

“你活該！”

——每次他們兩個做愛都會這樣，事後一個手軟腿軟，一個遍體鱗傷，仿佛打架一樣。

Thor聳肩，然後像小孩子一樣，把蟒蛇的性器當玩具擺弄。他先是搓了搓左邊那根性器，輕輕的碰了帶肉刺的頂端，然後對右邊做了同樣的事情，最後將它們並在一起上下擼動。甚至還有點上頭，直接上舌頭舔了舔，但也不含住，畢竟那肉刺還是有點可怖的（Loki表示日你大爺）。

蟒蛇好像很愉快似的身體不斷地在顫抖，纏著Thor的腰，頭部搭在哨兵的腦袋上，時不時蹭蹭他，還不斷用小舌頭嘶嘶嘶地舔著Thor。

——該死......

另一邊，Loki好嫉妒好委屈。

明明自己的戀人、自己的哨兵就在面前，卻只顧著照顧自己的精神獸——可惡......他也想Thor舔舔他、摸摸他、用他的大家夥肏進他的身體裏。

Loki從未覺得如此的空虛，可能受到發情熱的影響，明明正在被野獸占有，自己卻一心想要面前這人的大家夥。

Loki現在只想推開後面的獅子，把這垃圾蛇丟到一邊去，按住Thor把他的肉棒吞進肚子裏。

——但他想到更好的辦法。

“嗯......啊......”

Loki摸了摸獅子的手背，並往後看向它，稍稍揮揮手，示意獅子趴下來。從一開始就忍住不要二主人後頸的獅子嗷一聲照做，然後Loki便蹭了蹭大獅子的腦袋，摸摸他的茸毛，還往他臉上親了幾口。獅子感覺超幸福，繼續收起倒刺，舔舔自己主人的後背，操操主人的後穴。

“嗚啊——哈啊......哈啊......”

Loki忍痛轉過了身，前列腺被搔刮的快感讓Loki直接射了出來，精液布滿他的下身，然後被獅子全部舔幹凈了。Loki喘了一小會就用雙腿纏上獅子的腰身，抱住獅子不斷親著它的頭部，還抓住它的肉墊揉捏，表情極其享受。

——這下Thor酸了。

更何況這混小子還時不時往這裏投向嘲諷的眼神——獅子都比你這陽痿男幹得舒服。

“小混蛋......”

蟒蛇不知道什麽時候不見了，獅子也被Thor強制取消了顯形，Thor憤怒地將Loki一把拖了過來，直直把性器操進了Loki的小穴裏。

“啊、啊——Thor......呼嗯——！”

終於和愛人融為一體的Loki止不住興奮，剛剛高潮完的性器又流出了余精，Loki下意識地擋住自己的臉和下體，卻被Thor按住手，強迫與他深吻。

“我的好還是獅子的好，嗯？”

幾個小時後。

“你覺得我會懷上一只小獅子嗎？”吃飽喝足（？）的Loki在Thor懷裏迷迷糊糊地咕噥了一句，“畢竟你的獅子射了好多進來，肚子都鼓起來了。”

“怎麽可能。”Thor又親吻了Loki幾口。

“也對，晚安。”Loki幸福地蹭蹭他的哨兵，準備睡覺。

Thor也準備睡了，但是總感覺有點不安——不可能吧？他思考了一下，畢竟有生殖隔離一說，但是精神獸......？越想越不安的Thor直接爬了起來，把Loki抱進了浴室。

“嗯......Thor......？等等、你幹嘛？我現在很累懶得洗澡......”

被公主抱進浴室的Loki有點狀況外，被自己、獅子和Thor折磨過後他真的很累了，也很困。就算他現在聞起來像個動物園裏的野獸似的，但他現在只想睡覺養足精神，明天再繼續造孩子計劃。

“Thor？你聽見沒？”

Loki用沙啞的聲線繼續跟Thor說著，但Thor一臉覆雜地什麽也沒說。

“Fuck，你幹嘛？還不知足嗎？？我都說了我很累了！”——但當Thor把自己雙腿分開、拿起蓮蓬頭後，Loki不淡定了。

“啊、啊啊——！！”

被折磨許久的小穴現在十分敏感，更何況被集中水柱一噴，可憐的向導直接跳了一下。

“你幹嘛......停下——啊、哈啊......不要......！”

雙腿被哨兵強壯的身軀阻擋無法合上，手軟腿軟的向導也毫無反抗的力量。小穴不斷被水柱沖洗，清水帶出了裏面的淫液，但更多的則留在了腸道裏，仿佛被灌腸一樣，嫩肉不斷被沖洗，Thor還要伸手進去摳挖，粗長的手指不斷觸碰著他的前列腺，該死......再不停，其他什麽東西要出來了......！

“停下、不要——Thor......求你......夠了夠了，啊、啊啊啊——！！！”

Loki仰起身體，身體和聲音都顫得厲害，絕頂的快感再次讓他無法控制自己的身體，可這次他已經射不出來什麽了，透明的潮吹液從頂端射了出來。

“停、停——！求你了......求你了......！！”

即使如此Thor還是沒有住手，甚至趁Loki還在失神的時候把他放在自己大腿上，這樣能更加方便的禁錮他的愛人，繼續為Loki做著清洗......手指繼續不斷地在小穴內來回抽插、來回摳挖，伴隨著水柱刺激敏感點。

“不要、不要......停下、不要不要——！唔啊啊——哈啊......啊......！！”

持續被手指和水柱侵犯的Loki繼續胡言亂語，他已經被榨幹了，射不出精液來了，卻一直不受控制地潮噴。

Loki真的覺得自己要化掉了，他現在處於意識模糊的狀態，無法好好控制他的身體，只能像個布娃娃一樣在Thor的懷裏一抖一抖的被侵犯到骨頭酥掉。

但快感還在循序漸進地疊加，本質是尿液的潮吹液都不像是被幹得射出，而是一股一股地流出，還時不時噴出來。

“哈啊......哈啊......嗚啊......”

終於，Thor停止了一切動作，讓Loki能好好喘氣。

接著Thor輕輕移動Loki，抱緊他，扶他起來，用兩指微微分開愛人被使用許久的小穴，然後用另一只手按壓他充滿水的肚子。

“唔——！嗚啊......！”

水慢慢地從Loki的肚子裏離開，流到他雙腿上，浴缸裏......原本鼓鼓的肚子總算恢覆了平坦，最後Thor的手指伸了進去，再稍稍摳挖幾下，看看是否真的幹凈了。

“呼......”

Thor終於松了一口氣，然後看向Loki......看來他的愛人已經暈了過去。

最終Thor簡單地幫Loki沖了沖身子，就抱他上床睡覺了。

而這次兩位最強哨兵和向導依舊沒懷上呢，請兩位再接再厲哦！麽麽噠！

END.


End file.
